Hurrikale
|flavor text = You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. }} Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is not limited, as shown by an ad for it, and was released on January 5, 2015. It chills and pushes all zombies in its lane to the rightmost column as much as possible, and then disappears. A Hurrikale can push zombies back to five tiles or less, depending on the speed and state of the zombie. It will also blow any zombie on its lane that is flying or floating excluding zombies sprung by the Spring Bean. Hurrikale is the fourth gem premium plant available for purchase which costs 129 gems. As with any other gem premium plants, if the player purchases it, they can only keep it on their corresponding profile. Meaning, if they have more than one profile, Hurrikale must be purchased on those. Its name is a portmanteau of "hurricane" and "kale", which is a type of cabbage. Almanac Entry AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Fast Hurrikales push back all zombies in their lane with a chilling wind. Usage: single use, instant Special: chills affected zombies Special: blows away flying zombies in lane You could say Hurrikale is a "blow hard" in the truest sense of the phrase. He is the first chair trombonist in the Biennial Philharmonic Orchestra. He is also proficient in the trumpet, saxophone and the tuba. But man o' man, you should really see him on the flugelhorn. Dude absolutely kills it. Gallery Hurrikale Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Hurrikale Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. SeedHURRIKALE.png|Seed Packet without sun cost. HurrikaleSeed.PNG|Seed Packet with sun cost. Hurrikale imitater.jpg|Imitater Hurrikale Seed Packet. Hurrikale And Imitater.jpg|Regular and Imitater Seed Packets. HDHurrikale2.png|HD Hurrikale. Hurrikale Action.png|In action. HurrikalePurchase.png|After purchasing. Hurrikale Ad.png|An advertisement of Hurrikale. Pinata Hurrikale.png|Hurrikale in Piñata Party. Trivia *Hurrikale can kill instantly any zombie in plankless rows in Pirate Seas. *Hurrikale bears a similar design with Blover as they also have a similar idle and attacking animation. *Although Hurrikale's recharge is Fast in Almanac, it is actually Mediocre. *It is the second non-limited time premium plant costing gems. The other being Homing Thistle. *This and Jalapeno are the only plants that have an area of an effect within a lane. *Unlike the Blover, Hurrikale cannot eliminate zombies from the yard that were sprung in the air by the Spring Bean. *Hurrikale occasionally flashes in the Almanac, the store and the choose the player's seeds screen, it is a reference how on lightning storms occur during a hurricane. However, this effect was removed in 3.2 update. *Hurrikale will also push back zombies that are behind it. *If a Dodo Rider Zombie has just been hurled by Chard Guard and blown away by this plant, when it encounters a slider, instead of changing lane, it will fly away Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants